The Heart? Or the Mind?
by BleedingSkyMaiden
Summary: You see it? Where I’m pointing? Here, on my chest, there is a hole. Black and dark is this hole. It is a void, an imagination of the mind. I’m not a human, but a Nobody! Organization XIII ONESHOT


Hello everyone. This was originally an assignment for my English class, but I ended up liking it. So, I decided to upload it here! This is an Org. XIII oneshot, but even I do not know who it's about! What are your thoughts or ideas?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. The only things I own are my fingers and my toes ... unless they fall off. Then, they're the crows'.

* * *

Upon a pair of eyes does one's dignity lie. Eyes see the world; good, wrong, everything between. Yet eyes that belong to different people see different things. If this is so, then what are morals? This is what I've asked myself on a countless occasion. All the evil I've seen: hidden evil; the evil that resides in others hearts and eyes. Those who cannot see these things are naïve. They are ones who know nothing of the world; mere children. _Though_, they are not just children, but children of ill ideal. These are the people who trust the murderer after they have seen the murder.

_Now_, one would think these type of people are idiotic, but not me. No! They are the most interesting type of people in the world. How can they continue? How can they have so much faith in happiness? I do not understand. Are these views only of the eyes? Or are they of the heart as well? I am so curious that it destroys me. It gives me a pain in my chest: right here, where my heart should be.

You see it? Where I'm pointing? _Here_, on my chest, there is a hole. Black and dark is this hole. It is a void, an imagination of the mind. I'm not a human, but a Nobody: a man who has died, only to be reborn into two beings. One of the beings is of darkness, a Heartless, and one is of the confusion between two separate entities, a Nobody. What is a Heartless? _Well_, you should surely know. A Heartless is a being which lurks in darkness. They feed on the hearts of others, searching for contemplation. They have no mind, no heart, and no being. They are simply shadows. Nobodies, what I am, are those without a heart. They are those who simply keep on living, for the purpose of living.

Do you understand what I am telling you? Can you really understand? You, with a heart, one who can feel emotion; what is it like? I cannot remember. Continuously I am told these things; that I have no heart and that I should not pretend I have emotions. _Yet_, I have a mind! Is this not enough? Are emotions not a figment of the mind? If this is not so, how am I to continue? How am I to feel the cold ground beneath me, or the touch of a loved one? Are the feelings of touch and sensation not emotion?

I am not the only one with this problem. There are thirteen of us who are searching for these answers. We search for our hearts, so we can become whole once again. _Yet_, do we need these things? Is the heart truly the center of our being, or is it the mind? _Again_, these ideas and thoughts confuse me. I do not understand them. I ramble continuously on the ideas and thoughts associated with our being and emotion.

It makes me wonder if the others in this group of thirteen think of these things. I do know that most of them dislike each other, but there are two who are good friends. They spend much time together and both seem as though they have emotion. Is this not intriguing? _In addition_, one of them has left us in search for himself and the other one has followed, arguing that he would be missed. Is this not emotion? I do believe it is.

Maybe they are wrong in that we do not feel; they barely have a knowledge for the words that they speak. _Not only this_, but it is that they refuse themselves; they refuse their mind! Is it so horrible, so wrong, to have emotion without a heart? Do they believe it an impossible feat? _Sur__e__ly_, such is not. They cannot believe this and still have that civility with themselves; that calm, emotionless stare that most of them give. Even though they might not see it, I really do believe that I have this emotion I remember from so long ago. As Decartes wrote so many years ago; "I think, therefore, I am."


End file.
